1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to paperboard containers and more particularly to one-piece paperboard boxes of the type commonly used for the packaging of pizza and similar products. These boxes have hinged cover sections that may be easily opened and reclosed. The invention provides a way to help keep the cover sections closed.
2. Description of Background Art:
A background art search directed to the subject matter of this application and conducted in the United States Patent and Trademark Office disclosed the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,600,260, 1,530,643, 2,793,801, 2,550,582, 2,041,021, 3,368,734, 3,581,976.
None of the patents uncovered in the search discloses a box with a pair of self locking cover sections that are joined to the end walls of the carton by the unique web members of the present invention which provide a snug, interlocking, friction type fit between the inner and outer panels of the side walls that is adapted to prevent the cover sections from opening accidentally.